


because this love is mutual (it’s nothing but the best)

by jenleworld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Gentle Kissing, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, escena de roman holiday, slight angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenleworld/pseuds/jenleworld
Summary: Todo marchaba bien hasta que Donghyuck decidió agregar una escena a la obra.—Sugiero que Yeri y Jisung se besen en la obra.—¡¿Escena romántica con beso incluído?!
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Kudos: 12





	because this love is mutual (it’s nothing but the best)

**Author's Note:**

> Sobre la relación de Renjun y Jisung en el au [to keep a secret](https://twitter.com/rjuunv/status/1274836483808034816?s=20)
> 
> Feliz día de San Valentín :D

La cafetería estaba un poco ajetreada, tal vez debido a que el receso del almuerzo había dado inicio hace apenas dos minutos y los alumnos se encuentran apresurados por tener una comida adecuada antes del retorno al período escolar. Renjun no se había preocupado demasiado, pues su maestro había terminado con media hora de anticipación por lo que tenía tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de su almuerzo y regresar a su clase de Paradigmas Contemporáneos más tarde.

Donghyuk y Chenle lo acompañan. Se habían encontrado con el primero cuando hacían su recorrido hacia el baño y decidieron mantenerse juntos durante el receso en espera de que aparecieran el resto de sus amigos. De hecho, eso hace en este momento. Tienen bandejas intactas servidas enfrente suyo.

Renjun le da un trago a su botella con agua cuando Donghyuck habla, manteniendo su mirada sobre el manuscrito en todo momento.

—Creo que deberíamos agregar alguna escena romántica.

Chenle frunce el ceño al oírlo, pues habían acordado mantener la historia tal cual como había sido entregada hace tan sólo algunas semanas.

—No creí que fuera necesario —dice.

—Yo tampoco. —Niega con la cabeza—. El tema de esta temporada es la juventud y tenemos amistad, lealtad, locuras, diversión, pero no hay amor.

—No lo había pensado de esa forma —murmura Renjun, más para sí mismo que para los chicos que lo acompañan—. ¿Qué sugieres, entonces?

Se vuelve a empinar la botella con agua, en espera de la respuesta que Donghyuck le daría.

—Sugiero que Yeri y Jisung se besen en la obra.

Siente cómo su garganta se contrae, haciendo difícil el paso del agua, y entonces no puede evitar toser con fuerza. Llama la atención de Chenle a su lado, cuya primera reacción es darle palmadas en la espalda.

—¡¿Escena romántica con beso incluído?! —exclama apenas puede calmarse.

—Sí, escena romántica con beso.

—¿Por qué?

—Sí, Duckie, explícanos por qué.

Traga saliva al sentir una ola de nerviosismo sobre su cuerpo, causando un cosquilleo en el centro de su estómago. Queda atento a las expresiones de Donghyuck, y se desespera cada vez más cuando no le da una respuesta.

—Como dije, en la juventud hay amor también.

—¿Y de verdad crees que lo necesitamos?

—Si, ¿crees que lo necesitamos?

Donghyuck y Chenle fruncen el ceño por el repentino actuar de Renjun, pero deciden ignorarlo para continuar con la conversación.

—No lo diría de esa forma, aunque sí pienso que le daría un aspecto fresco al club —responde—. Nunca hemos hecho una escena con besos, ¿verdad?

Chenle asiente, pareciendo más convencido por las palabras de Donghyuck, sin embargo, Renjun aún no puede aceptarlo.

—Tienes razón.

—No lo sé, parece ser repentino. —Intenta decir de la manera más desinteresada posible, por lo que mira su bandeja con comida y empieza a jugar con ella—. Además, ¿tiene que ser Jisung? ¿No puede ser alguien como Hyunjin, Daewhi o Hansol?

—Bueno, no les hablen de esto a ellos, pero pienso que si lo hace una persona más joven entonces podría expresar lo que intentamos decir. —Donghyuck mantiene una sonrisa nerviosa en todo momento, lo cual saca cada vez más de equicio a Renjun—. Jisung está en la flor de su juventud. Es guapo, alto, amable, literalmente es el modelo de chico ideal.

—Claro, y con Yeri a su lado se vería cada vez mejor, ¿no?

—¿Y tiene que ser Yeri?

Donghyuck suelta una risotada burlesca mientras asiente sin parar.

—Por supuesto, tontuelo. Es nuestra mejor actriz.

Entonces estaba acordado. Si no tenían más quejas, es lo que se haría, porque Donghyuck hace que las cosas funcionen de esa forma. Era lógico y sensato, de hecho, Renjun estaría de acuerdo con él si las circunstancias fueran distintas. Pero estaban hablando de Jisung, no podía permitir que aquello tan descabellado sucediera, ¿verdad?

—¡Estaríamos dando un mal mensaje! —exclama de pronto, sorprendiendo a Donghyuck, Chenle y hasta a él mismo. Sí, quería protestar, pero no de una forma en que se viera fuera de control—. Digo, uhm, estaríamos diciendo que el amor heterosexual es lo que debería suceder en la flor de nuestra juventud. Es propaganda heterosexual.

Se encoge de hombros al terminar, esperando que fuera suficiente para persuadir a Donghyuck de que su decisión es claramente una mala idea. Porque ¿qué más podría decir? No puede hablar demasiado para no revelar el secreto que esconde con Jisung, pues aún no se sienten preparados para que sus amigos sepan de la relación que han decidido tener.

Sin embargo, si puede evitarlo de alguna forma, valía la pena intentarlo, ¿no?

—Eso sería darle muchas vueltas al asunto, Injun —Donghyuck dice, sin una pizca de duda en su tono de voz. Luego sonríe—. Estará bien. Dudo mucho que para Jisung sea una molestia, después de todo se toma muy enserio el club. —Renjun quiere asentir, pero simplemente no puede hacerlo—. Mira, ahí vienen.

Entonces levanta la mirada y ahí estaba Jisung. Viene en compañía de Jaemin y Jeno, pero Renjun apenas los toma en cuenta, pues el menor le está sonriendo de una manera tan amplia que no puede controlar el rápido latir de su corazón. No se habían visto durante toda la mañana, y claro que lo único que deseaba era correr hacia Jisung y darle un muy fuerte abrazo.

Por obvias razones no puede hacerlo. Están en público, frente a sus amigos. Aún no pueden revelar el secreto.

—Ey, chicos. Tengo grandes noticias para ustedes —habla Donghyuck cuando los recién llegados apenas se encuentran enfrente suyo.

Jisung no le responde, es más, apenas se inmuta y sólo toma asiento enfrente de Renjun.

—¿De qué se trata? —pregunta Jeno, esta vez.

—Agregaremos una escena romántica con beso incluído a la obra.

Jaemin inclina la cabeza, sin entender bien la situación.

—Creí que no necesitaba cambios.

—Sí, bueno, creo que sería una gran idea agregar el amor al concepto de juventud de la obra para que luzca más completa. —Su tono de voz era tan calmado que podría persuadir a cualquiera, hasta Renjun se veía interesado por lo que Donghyuck estaba proponiendo—. Además, le da una fresca vibra al club por ser la primera escena de amor que hacemos desde que nos hicimos cargo de su gestión.

Renjun levanta la mirada, esta vez viendo a los recién llegados, buscando por alguna señal que expresa disgusto por la idea de Donghyuck, pero más bien encontró asentimiento de cabeza y sonrisas conformistas. Incluso Jisung parecía estar de acuerdo.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?

—Suena bien.

—¿Quién tendría que actuar en la escena? —pregunta Jisung. 

Estaba interesado, Renjun puede saberlo con ver sus ojos brillantes y la sonrisa tan llamativa que adorna su rostro. Se veía demasiado lindo, más aún con la luz que ingresa por la ventana cercana e impacta en contra de su rostro. Dios, podía verlo resplandecer desde su posición.

Desea tocarlo con tantas ansias.

—Para el papel femenino quiero que sea Yeri. —Donghyuck asiente y se queda por unos segundos en silencio, aumentando la tensión entre los presentes—. Y para el papel masculino estaba pensando en Jisung.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Renjun no puede evitar sonreír cuando el grito de Jaemin resuena por el interior de la cafetería, llamando la atención de muchos de los presentes. Claro que al chico no le importó para nada el escándalo que había formado e ignora todas las miradas que había atraído. Aún así, Chenle había empezado a hacer pequeñas reverencias intentando disculparse a todos a quienes había molestado.

—Jaemin —reprocha Jeno, manteniendo el ceño fruncido, pero fue ignorado de inmediato por el nombrado.

—Es menor de edad.

—Está en la flor de su juventud, es perfecto para el papel.

—Chenle puede hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Había atraído miradas, pero todas dirigidas hacia el chico nombrado, cuya expresión era claramente negativa a la petición.

—Lo siento, hyung, pero prefiero evitar escenas románticas por el momento.

—Bueno, entonces Daehwi puede hacerlo.

—Sólo Jisung puede.

—Claro que no.

—Basta los dos —habla Jeno con firmeza, atrayendo entonces la atención de todos en la mesa—. Sólo hablan de lo que quieren, pero no le han preguntado a Jisung si está dispuesto a hacerlo.

Renjun no puede dejar de agradecer internamente por la amabilidad de Jeno, pues está seguro de que Jisung va a rechazar la oferta sin dudarlo. Es demasiado leal, demasiado bueno, nunca haría algo que pueda lastimar a Renjun.

—¿Hyung? —pregunta el menor, y se da cuenta de que le está hablando a él cuando lo mira—. ¿Estás bien con esto?

Escucha el bufido de Donghyuck.

—Yah, Renjun no tiene nada que ver aquí.

—Por supuesto que sí, estamos hablando de su obra.

—Acordamos que estaría bien, ¿verdad Renjun?

Iba a ver a Donghyuk, pues su voz era tan decidida que se sintió bastante intimidado por él, sin embargo, Jisung lo obliga a mirarlo cuando toca su mano. Estaba serio, era un asunto importante para él, claro, pero sus ojos eran demasiado dulces. Siempre tenía un aspecto dulce cuando se dirigía a Renjun, tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto estar con él.

—¿Hyung?

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cómo puede expresar que no quiere la escena romántica porque está celoso? ¿Celoso de qué? De seguro lo cuestionan e intentan persuadirlo de otra forma, después de todo sucedió lo mismo cuando esperaban que se uniera al Club Dream. Aunque, claro, era por el club. Debía reconocer que Donghyuck tiene razón en ese sentido.

Diablos.

—Está bien —responde al final, mirando la bandeja con comida que ni había pensado en tocar por el momento.

Siente entonces el agarre de Jisung más suave en cada segundo que pasa, y esperaba recibir alguna queja de su parte. Después de todo, es decisión de él, ¿verdad?

—Lo haré.

Su corazón empieza a latir con rapidez, mientras que una oleada helada golpea sus hombros. Sus oídos cosquillean y sus ojos arden. Y por supuesto que sabe que no puede discutir en contra de ello, porque era asunto de Jisung, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué tendría jurisdicción? No eran novios, apenas estaban saliendo, ¿por qué debería importar? Claro, no debería.

¿Entonces, por qué estaba tan molesto?

⋆

Suelta un suspiro mientras estira sus muñecas. Estaba agotado de tener que estudiar tanto, pero tendría un certamen pronto y no quiere estar retrasado en términos de materia. Después de todo, había ingresado con un mes de atraso al programa, había sido muy difícil mantenerse al día durante ese tiempo. Aunque ya era tarde, habían pasado un par de horas desde su última clase y estaba oscureciendo. Debía ponerse en marcha.

Con cuidado, guarda sus cosas dentro de su mochila y se dirige al mesón frente a la escalera. Su maestra de literatura les había dado una nueva lectura para el trabajo entrante, ahora debían leer  _ Madame Bovary _ de Gustave Flaubert. Ha escuchado comentarios variados respecto al libro, a Kun le había gustado, pero a Sicheng le había aburrido tanto que se durmió apenas en la quinta página. Aunque, bueno, su hermano nunca tuvo una conexión con libros que no fueran de su interés.

Cuando recibe el objeto entre sus manos observa la portada desgastada en las esquinas y el pequeño identificador blanco en el costado. Entonces, lo guarda dentro de su bolso y sube las escaleras para salir del lugar. Al cruzar la puerta detrás de un grupo de alumnos que también iban saliendo, se percata de que lo estaban esperando a tan sólo metros de distancia.

—¿Ji? —llama con suavidad cuando se acerca al muchacho que observa a su teléfono, mientras recarga la espalda en el barandal de la escalera. Al subir la mirada siente sus piernas flaquear—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Chenle dijo que te quedarías en la biblioteca hasta tarde y decidí esperar por ti —responde casi de inmediato, logrando que Renjun sonría—. No quise llamarte porque has estado estudiando para tus certámenes, así que pensé que lo mejor era…

—Ji —interrumpe y enreda su brazo con el brazo del menor—. Vamos a casa, ¿si?

Renjun y Jisung no suelen regresar juntos a casa, pues normalmente Chenle se ofrecería para llevar al mayor a Platte y pasar tiempo con él estudiando. Pero cuando sucede en verdad, como en esta ocasión, suelen caminar un gran tramo hasta encontrar una estación en común para que Jisung llegue a casa sin problema alguno. Para ellos, significa tener tiempo de calidad, además de una oportunidad que debían aprovechar.

Con Renjun estudiando en la Facultad de Filosofía y Humanidades, y con Jisung en la Facultad de Artes, era complicado establecer un horario para pasar tiempo juntos por varias razones. En primer lugar está la lejanía de los departamentos, en segundo, los horarios. Tercero, tienen fama en la comunidad universitaria por ser integrantes del Club Dream. Y cuarto, aún no están listos para enfrentar a sus amigos.

Era complejo, claro, pero aún así lo hacían funcionar. Jisung podría acompañar a Renjun en sus sesiones de estudio en la biblioteca, mientras que Renjun intentaría pasar por él luego de sus entrenamientos. A veces escapaban de sus amigos para comer en una cafetería cercana a la universidad, e incluso lo hacían cuando Donghyuck estaba distraído en las juntas del club. Debían inventar un montón de excusas y ser extremadamente cuidadosos, sin embargo, no era una molestia.

¿Cómo podría serlo si ambos lo querían?

Aunque, bueno, no puede culpar a nadie que piense que realmente no quiere estar con Jisung, en especial si en ocasiones él mismo parece creer ser una molestia. No se lo había dicho de manera directa, pero podía notarlo cuando hablaba, pues usa un tono nervioso y su aspecto es demasiado dudoso para pasarlo por alto. Renjun quería intentar darle seguridad, sin embargo, no puede encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. Jisung era muy bueno con él, ¿cómo podría compensar todo lo que ha hecho? ¿Cómo podría llegar a ser tan genial como Jisung?

Era amable, demasiado lindo y atento; todo lo que Donghyuck había dicho hace unas horas era real. Tal vez no haya comparación alguna porque nunca se podrán asemejar.

—¿Te sientes bien? Has estado muy callado.

Sacude la cabeza al percatarse de que Jisung le ha hablado, y entonces sube la mirada. Se encuentran frente al semáforo esperando para cruzar la calle por la cual transitan automóviles y un par de bicicletas. Ya no se encuentra tomando del brazo del menor, es más, tiene las manos entrelazadas con un fuerte agarre.

—Lo estoy —murmuró con un suave asentimiento de cabeza—. Es sólo que debo leer este libro de cuatrocientas páginas y estaba intentando organizar mi horario.

—¿No puedes esperar hasta llegar a casa? —pregunta Jisung, con ambas cejas alzadas. 

Cualquiera podría pensar que se encuentra genuinamente preocupado por su bienestar, pues Renjun suele ignorar ciertas cosas cuando se encuentra muy empeñado en sus sesiones de estudio. Sin embargo, debido al tono que adoptó su voz sabe que no se trata de eso en realidad.

—Aww, Ji. —Se apega al brazo del menor y sonríe con diversión—. ¿Quieres que te preste más atención?

Le encanta hacer sentir a Jisung nervioso, ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes buscando respuestas por los alrededores. No sucedía muchas veces, pues normalmente sería Renjun quien se ve intimidado por los comentarios del menor. Pero si tiene una oportunidad, la tomaría.

—Hyuuung, no intentaba decir eso.

Renjun hace un puchero y baja la mirada hacia el suelo.

—¿Uhm? ¿No quieres mi atención, entonces?

—¡No, hyung! No es así.

Jisung estaba increíblemente nervioso, lo puede notar con la forma en que acaricia los cabellos detrás de su nuca, pero se veía adorable. Aunque, claro, Jisung siempre era adorable, eso lo debe admitir. Renjun recuerda haber pensado en su primer encuentro que era un chico encantador y demasiado dulce. Tal vez por eso se había empeñado tanto en tratarlo como un bebé.

Sin embargo, durante este último tiempo ha tenido que formar una visión distinta de todo aquello que alguna vez creyó conocer. Claramente, Jisung había crecido y se convirtió en el chico que todo el mundo desea ser. Alto, dulce, leal, amable, y un montón de características que prefiere no enumerar. No podría tener a una persona mejor a su lado, y aunque siquiera exista, Renjun no lo deseaba. Jisung era todo lo que quería por el momento.

El semáforo había cambiado hace un rato ya, pero ninguno había dado el primer paso para continuar con su camino a casa. No podía dejar de mirarlo, se veía tan lindo que su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza. Entonces, cuando Jisung se dirige a él otra vez, Renjun alza el mentón con una sonrisa. El menor tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, para luego acercarse con lentitud y romper con la brecha que había entre los dos.

No era la primera vez que sucedía, de hecho no puede contar todas las veces en que se habían besado, pero sí debían limitar los besos cuando se encuentran en el exterior para evitar ser vistos por algún conocido. Debieron aprender a comunicarse sin palabras, en especial Jisung, quien debía entender todas las acciones de Renjun por más mínimas que fueran. Una de ellas eran las peticiones silenciosas de cuando quería ser besado.

No era algo realmente molesto, a Jisung le encanta aprender cada vez más de Renjun, se notaba de inmediato. Y por supuesto que a Renjun también le gusta aprender más sobre Jisung.

—Ey —dice el menor una vez se separan—, te amo.

Siente a sus mejillas acalorarse de inmediato, además de un creciente cosquilleo que recorre su estómago.

—Yah, no digas eso —murmuró Renjun, posando su mano libre sobre lo largo del cuello de Jisung—. ¿No ves que será mucho más difícil dejarte ir ahora?

El menor dejó escapar una risa de sus labios y entonces enreda los brazos alrededor de la cintura del mayor.

—Para mí siempre es difícil dejarte ir.

—¡Ay, Ji! ¿De dónde diablos sacas esas cosas?

—¡Tú empezaste, hyung!

Amaba estos momentos en dónde su relación con Jisung muestra lo mejor de sí, pues dejaba en evidencia lo felices que ambos estaban. Nada más importaba cuando estaban juntos. Aunque, claro, había ocasiones en que Renjun no se sentía cómodo por diversas razones, muchas de ellas eran sobre sus inseguridades respecto a lo mucho que quería a Jisung. Nunca sabía si era suficiente todo el cariño que le estaba entregando.

Sin embargo, esta vez no era culpa suya sentir incomodidad. Las palabras de Donghyuck no habían dejado de dar vueltas por su cabeza, menos aún la decisión que había tomado Jisung respecto a la obra. Se supone que no deberían significar nada, no deberían tener efecto sobre él. No puede entender por qué siente que podría vomitar con tan sólo pensar en que Jisung besaría a una chica que ni siquiera le gusta. Es por el club, diablos.

¿No puede dejarlo pasar por el bien del club?

—Tengo que visitar Hongdae para hacer la revisión del vestuario, ¿cuándo crees que sería buen día para asistir? —Había preguntado para intentar ignorar aquella sensación insoportable que no se esfumaba con nada.

—Uhm, tal vez un día en que tus clases acaban temprano —responde Jisung. Presiona un dedo sobre su mentón, justo a un lado en que sus labios se tuercen. Acciones realmente pequeñas pero que hacían lucir adorable al muchacho—. ¿Qué tal el miércoles? Sé que es tu día libre, pero sólo es una revisión, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo es. —Traga saliva mientras aleja la mirada hacia un costado—. Sacrificios que hay que hacer por el club, ¿no?

Las manos le habían empezado a picar cuando se percata de lo que había dicho y en la forma en que dejó salir esa expresión. No quería pensar en la escena extra que Donghyuck había propuesto, tampoco en cómo debería lidiar con el asunto, era estúpido. Pero, claro, aún no se puede deshacer del gusto amargo que no ha dejado su boca.

—Hyung, respecto a eso…

La repentina música que suena desde el teléfono de Renjun causa que ambos den un salto en su posición, cambiando de inmediato el ambiente que había entre ambos. Jisung suelta un suspiro justo en el momento en que Renjun toma el aparato entre sus manos, respondiendo apenas lee el nombre del contacto.

—Ey, Chenle.

—Hasta que dejas de encerrarte en la biblioteca —murmura el chico desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica—. ¿En dónde estás?

Se separa unos centímetros de Jisung al sentir cierta incomodidad, observando luego las calles cercanas para simplemente dar una respuesta lo más rápido posible.

—Cerca de la estación Gongdeok. —Regresa su mirada a la acera de enfrente, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que Jisung había dejado de abrazarlo. Sin embargo, estaba tomando de su mano y lo guió cuando la luz roja cambió a verde—. Me iré a casa ahora.

—Estoy cerca, espérame en la estación.

Sintió de pronto como si hubiera comido una barra caliente de metal, cuyo recorrido por su garganta a su estómago fue lento y doloroso. Por inercia se aleja de Jisung y voltea la cabeza hacia ambos lados para ver si había rastro alguno de su amigo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —pregunta en un tono obvio y lo único que puede escuchar es la risa que suelta—. Quedamos en hacer una selección de locales para la revisión del vestuario, ¿recuerdas?

Por supuesto que no lo hacía, pero no podía responder con eso.

—Sí, es cierto. —Pasa el dorso de su mano por su frente al sentir nervios incontrolables—. Nos vemos entonces.

No le da tiempo para responder y simplemente corta con la llamada telefónica, viendo en ese momento la expresión en el rostro de Jisung. Estaba confundido, cómo no, además de decepcionado. Renjun no necesitaba mucha ayuda para entender que él había comprendido la situación por completo.

—¿Vendrá a verte? —murmuró cabizbajo.

—Sí, está por el sector. —Jisung asiente lento y luego sonríe de una forma tan triste que Renjun sería capaz de largarse a llorar en ese mismo instante—. Lo siento, Ji.

—Está bien, no es culpa de nadie. —Una risita seca escapa de sus labios y, justo cuando deseaba seguir protestando, las manos del chico encierran sus mejillas, dando suaves caricias con sus pulgares—. Encontraremos otro momento para estar juntos. Siempre lo hacemos.

Siente sus ojos arder y un peso en la garganta que se intensifica segundo tras segundo.

—Sí.

Apenas puede emitir palabra alguna al intentar no largarse a llorar en ese instante, pues se encuentran en la mitad de la acera, Chenle está en los alrededores y el rostro de Jisung estaba a tan sólo centímetros del suyo. Se sentía un poco abrumado, no podía comprender lo que le estaba sucediendo. Su relación con Jisung había progresado, pero al mismo tiempo le daba acceso a descubrir un sinfín de cosas nuevas.

No se da cuenta de que Jisung se ha acercado, juntando sus labios para besarlo con suavidad. Renjun corresponde, soltando un suspiro en el proceso y aferrando sus manos a los brazos del contrario. Quiere alzar la cabeza un poco más, cuando Jisung finalmente se separa de él, robándole entonces el aliento.

—¿Nos vemos mañana? —pregunta mientras acaricia sus mejillas con ambos pulgares.

—Sí. —Abrazando el brazo de Jisung, lo acompaña hasta la entrada de la estación del metro y traga saliva antes de hablar—. Ve directo a casa y háblame una vez llegues, ¿si?

—Mhm —murmuró en respuesta, girándose en ese momento para mirar directo a los ojos a Renjun—. Te amo.

Asiente, es lo único que puede dar como respuesta. Y estará bien hasta que Jisung diga algo al respecto. Deseaba darle más seguridad, pero aún no encuentra la manera de hacerlo. Es así como vuelve al principio otra vez, viendo a Jisung bajar por las escaleras, preguntándose cuándo será que tendrá una respuesta satisfactoria a lo que está buscando.

⋆

Tal vez una de las cosas que Renjun detestaba de la universidad era la falta de una campana que anuncia el inicio o final de un período. Se tuvo que acostumbrar de forma obligatoria a estar pendiente de su teléfono para tener conocimiento de la hora y no llegar tarde a ciertos lugares, como al salón de clases o a las juntas de emergencia del club. Como la que empezó hace cinco minutos.

Ni siquiera había terminado su clase cuando Donghyuck había anunciado en el chat grupal que esperaba verlos a todos en el teatro a las una de la tarde con cuarenta minutos. Renjun salió con rapidez del salón apenas el maestro acabó, creyendo que tendría tiempo para ir al baño y comprar un snack para reemplazar un almuerzo. Nunca pensó que tendría que hacer fila en los dos lugares.

Se tardó diez minutos en estar listo y aún debía hacer su recorrido hasta el teatro, así que iba realmente retrasado a la reunión. De seguro recibe un regaño de Donghyuck apenas de un paso dentro del perímetro, y aquello fue suficiente para decidir correr lo más rápido que sus piernas lo permiten, esquivando en el proceso a decenas de estudiantes que planeaban disfrutar de su descanso. Aún cuando estaba perdiendo el aliento, siguió adelante hasta llegar por fin a su lugar de destino.

Cuando cruza el umbral, es recibido con el saludo de un par de integrantes del club que charlan cerca de las butacas, y tras devolver el saludo corre otra vez hacia las escaleras. Se detiene un momento para recuperar el aliento con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, y con el corazón latiendo a mil se adentra a la habitación en que usualmente realizan reuniones.

—¡Estoy aquí, estoy aquí! —exclama al llegar.

—Al fin. —Escuchó a Donghyuck murmurar—, podemos empezar.

Ni siquiera mira a sus amigos y tan sólo toma asiento en la silla libre enfrente de la mesa. Cuando levanta la mirada se encuentra de golpe con Jisung, quien le sonríe de inmediato con dulzura. Su corazón se comprime, cómo no. Era un efecto que sólo Jisung podía conseguir sobre él.

—Lo siento, estaba en medio de una clase.

—Todos lo estábamos. —Chenle alza la voz con un tono duro, dando una mirada de desprecio a Donghyuck que se mantiene de pie enfrente de la mesa.

Sólo lo ignora, manteniendo las manos apoyadas sobre la madera.

—Miren, esto es importante. —Hace una pequeña pausa y Renjun la utiliza para terminar de relajar su respiración—. Tenemos que revisar la escena romántica entre Yeri y Jisung.

Renjun siente un dolor agudo en la boca de su estómago y de pronto su respiración no llega a sus pulmones. Su mandíbula duele cuando siente una presión en su garganta, clara indicación de que se va a largar a llorar en cualquier segundo. Desvía la mirada hacia la mesa, intentando ocultar la expresión de su rostro que de seguro lo va a delatar.

Realmente lo odiaba. Era razón suficiente para no esforzarse en comprender lo que estaba sucediendo en medio del grupo.

—¿Nos hiciste correr hasta aquí sólo para discutir sobre ese tema?

—¿Cómo no lo haría? ¡Nos odia!

—Por favor, no sean idiotas. —Donghyuck suelta una risotada seca que silencia a todos—. Yeri y Jisung acordaron hacer la escena en unos minutos para que la podamos evaluar e incluir en la obra.

Fue lo único que necesitaba escuchar para subir la mirada lo más rápido que podía, dirigiéndose luego a Donghyuck con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula separada. Quería protestar de una manera increíble en ese momento, sentía que podía vomitar tantos reclamos que llegaría a perder su voz antes de siquiera terminar.

Era realmente apresurado e imprevisto.

—Oh no, claro que no.

Jaemin habla antes de que Renjun pueda pensar en lo primero que deseaba decir, recibiendo entonces la mirada de todos los presentes.

—Dios, Jaemin —gruñe Donghyuck—. Ya hablamos de esto.

—No podemos hacerlo. —Niega con la cabeza e ignora que Jeno intenta calmarlo al darle caricias en el dorso de su mano—. ¡Es demasiado pronto!

—Mira, Jaemin, no tenemos tiempo para discutir. —Donghyuck retira las manos de la mesa y se aleja del lugar—. Esto se hará ahora, te guste o no.

Se retira del lugar sin decir más, dejando a todos perplejos en la habitación. En cualquier otro momento eso hubiera significado el final de la discusión y claro que Donghyuck hubiera ganado como usualmente sucedía.

Pero Jaemin no parecía dispuesto a permitirlo.

—¡Pido que se haga mediante una votación popular!

Con gran estruendo se levanta de su asiento y corre tras Donghyuck. Jeno debe seguirlo para intentar calmarlo, mientras que Chenle se retira con un suspiro pesado, dejando entonces a Jisung y a Renjun solos en la habitación.

Se aferra con ambas manos a su mochila cuando escucha la silla chillar contra el piso y traga saliva para deshacer el nudo que amenazaba con subir por su garganta. No se sentía para nada bien.

—¿Hyung, estás bien? —Sólo cuando habla se da cuenta de que Jisung está a su lado. Mantiene una mano sobre su espalda para hacerlo reaccionar—. Llegaste muy agitado hace un rato, de seguro corriste para llegar aquí.

—Lo hice.

El nudo de su garganta crece cuando siente los dedos de Jisung acariciando su antebrazo, haciendo un recorrido hasta llegar a sus dedos. Renjun no puede alejar la mirada, incluso si sabe que Jisung tomará de su mano con tanta delicadeza que nunca querrá dejarlo ir.

—¿Quieres tomar agua? Puedo traer un vaso para ti —murmuró. Renjun podía sentir su aliento caliente muy cerca de su mejilla—. Debo hacer mi escena, pero tengo tiempo para ocuparme de ti primero.

Y es entonces que reacciona, como si la burbuja en que había estado sumergido hubiera reventado con una explosión tan ensordecedora que dejó un pitido latente en sus oídos. Se levanta de su asiento con estruendo, dando entonces dos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de Jisung.

—No es necesario, me ocuparé de ello ahora.

—Pero-

—Estoy bien —dice a secas, lo cual le causa escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Jisung se mantiene quieto enfrente suyo, y a pesar de tener los ojos pegados a sus pies, Renjun sabe que debe tener una expresión llena de preocupación. Así de tanto lo conocía, podía descifrar su humor con sólo escuchar una palabra suya y sabría de antemano la reacción que obtendría.

Y por supuesto que Jisung lo conocía de la misma forma a él también.

—No pareces estarlo. —Levanta la mirada de inmediato, y no descubre hasta ese momento que se va a largar a llorar. No puede ver con claridad la expresión de Jisung, y estaba agradecido por ello, pues no haría más que incentivar el llanto que intenta contener—. ¿Hyung?

—Suerte en tu escena.

Renjun deja salir todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones antes de salir de la habitación.

⋆

—¿Cansada?

—Un poco.

—Tuviste un gran día.

—Un maravilloso día.

Yeri gira la cabeza a las espaldas de Jisung con una expresión consternada al escuchar la usual voz en la radio anunciando sobre la salud de la princesa Anne. Luego de un par de segundos se levanta de su lugar y apaga la radio con delicadeza, dando una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Las noticias pueden esperar hasta mañana.

Por supuesto que debían interpretar una escena de Roman Holiday, una película llena de sueños y anhelos, pero siendo tan romántica al mismo tiempo. La escena en la habitación de Joe Bradley, que representa todo el amor que él y la Princesa Anne comparten, es una de las favoritas de Renjun.

Había llorado debido a lo mucho que había tocado su corazón, pero nunca pensó que lloraría otra vez por razones distintas. No quería… No podía ver a Jisung siendo tan íntimo con alguien que no fuera él.

—Siento no poder preparar la cena.

—¿Aprendiste en la escuela? —La sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Jisung era encantadora, y daba el mismo énfasis que Gregory Peck daba en la película.

Jisung era un buen actor. El mejor que hubiera conocido jamás. Aunque ese pensamiento se basa en puro favoritismo, pues a Renjun le encantaba todo lo que el menor hacía. Siempre iba a ser débil por él, siempre iba a estar a su lado, alabando cada pequeña cosa de la que se enorgullece. Era su bebé.

Al menos eso quería creer.

—Bueno, al parecer tendré que mudarme. Me conseguiré un lugar con cocina.

Yeri se voltea con gracia y elegancia. Como una princesa. Luce calmada, claro, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza.

—Sí —responde.

Desde el inicio debió darse cuenta de que Jisung era especial. Era quien lo alegraba con unas pocas palabras, quien lo apoyaba, e incluso lo alentaba a seguir cosas nuevas. Era todo lo que cualquier persona hubiera querido −también Renjun, pero lamentablemente se había percatado tarde de ello.

Muchas veces se arrepintió de ser así de ciego, de haber hecho esperar a Jisung por una respuesta a su implícita petición. Pero si no hubieran pasado por ello, entonces nunca hubieran comprendido sobre sus verdaderas capacidades y Renjun nunca habría aprendido a mirar más allá de su zona de confort.

Había aceptado a Jisung en su vida, lo había querido como un bebé, lo había amado como amigo. Y ahora, estando saliendo, quería entregarle más.

—Tengo… —Yeri murmuró, tragando saliva luego—. Tengo que irme.

Silencio. Después, suaves movimientos de la chica que avanza hacia Jisung. Y cuando él no deja de mirarla con ambas cejas alzadas, Renjun sabe lo que va a suceder.

Y no puede mirar, porque es Jisung. La persona más importante en su vida, a quien más deseaba, a quien más quería. ¿Cómo podría presenciarlo entregar su amor a alguien que no sea él? ¿Cómo?

Sólo quería hacerlo feliz. Quería entregarle seguridad. ¿Pero cómo podría hacerlo?

—Anya… —Escuchó a Jisung hablar—. Hay…algo que quiero decirte.

¿Cómo podría amarlo tanto como Jisung lo amaba?

—No, por favor. No lo digas.

Ya no podía soportar más.

Y sin decir nada, sale corriendo del lugar.

⋆

—¿Escuchaste eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

Renjun cubre su boca con el dorso de su mano y contiene el aliento dentro de sus pulmones. Había silencio total en el lugar.

—Nada. Creo que lo imaginé.

Escucha los pasos alejarse del lugar y cuando vuelve a estar todo en silencio, suelta un jadeo que resuena por las paredes debajo de la escalera. Tiene el rostro húmedo y cada vez le está haciendo más falta pañuelos para limpiarse. Podía sorber su nariz todavía, pero no aguantaría demasiado.

Se había escapado hasta llegar el Centro Pedagógico, el cual está siempre vacío gracias a la cantidad de personas que pasa su tiempo en la biblioteca, clases o en escuelas haciendo sus respectivas prácticas. Por lo mismo, era el edificio más limpio de todo el campus, y tal vez por eso se había animado a tomar asiento en el suelo, bajo las escaleras del edificio.

Luce completamente patético, se había encontrado el peor lugar para largarse a llorar y de seguro alguien lo vería pronto, pero no tenía otro lugar al cual ir. Taeil trabaja, Sicheng está en clases, Mark tiene un programa que grabar y Yukhei tiene cosas de las cuales ocuparse en China. No tiene a nadie más para confiarle el secreto que tiene guardado.

Dios, ¿por qué rayos colapsaría por algo tan trivial como una escena para la obra?

—¿Hyung? —Renjun se congeló en su lugar, cubriendo sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos. Jisung se acerca hasta quedar a su lado—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Estás llorando.

Renjun suelta una risita seca y sacude la cabeza.

—Claro que no.

—Hyung. —Jisung se le queda mirando y no es hasta un segundo después que lo sostiene entre sus brazos—. Está bien. Tranquilízate y luego hablamos, ¿si?

No necesita asentir para hacerle saber que está de acuerdo con él. Y es que Jisung lo conoce tanto que a veces no necesita de palabras para expresarse, ni para explicar algo que incluso está confuso en su cabeza. Jisung lo calmaba, lo tranquiliza, lo hace sentir seguro cuando más lo necesita.

Jisung lo amaba.

Y él ni siquiera podía responderle.

No se da cuenta de que su respiración se ha calmado hasta que Jisung sostiene su mentón y deja un delicado beso sobre la coronilla de su cabeza. Renjun se aferra con los dedos a sus costados y da un profundo respiro.

—¿Listo para hablar ahora? —murmuró Jisung, pero estaban tan cerca que no necesitaba que hablara más fuerte.

—No.

Jisung resopla y se aleja para mirarlo.

—Hyuuung.

—De acuerdo. —No se aleja mucho de él, estaba cómodo a su lado, y por supuesto que Jisung lo sigue sosteniendo con firmeza—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu escena?

Jisung sacude la cabeza, manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

—De mi escena no. Quiero que hablemos de ti —dice—. ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Renjun se encoge en su lugar y siente frío cuando una brisa de viento se adentra al lugar. El edificio seguía completamente vacío y silencioso, lo cual lo llena de nerviosismo puro.

—Yo… —Traga saliva, dándose ánimos para hablar—. No quería verte besando a Yeri.

A pesar de la ropa que cubre su cuerpo, siente las manos de Jisung contraerse.

—¿Por eso llorabas?

—En parte —admitió. Y tal vez se habría quedado callado luego si no se hubiera percatado de la expresión llena de preocupación del menor. No podía seguir más, era el momento—. No lo sé, al principio quería convencerme de que no quería verte besando a alguien más, porque…bueno, nadie quiere ver a su pareja besando a alguien más. Y cuando Donghyuck te dijo sobre su  _ magnífica _ idea creí que tú lo ibas a rechazar porque se supone que me amas. —Tomó aire antes de seguir—. Y cuando aceptaste no pude dejar de pensar en qué crees que no eres tan importante para mí como yo lo soy para ti, y he intentado pensar en cómo hacerte sentir seguro de esta relación, pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo, Ji. No sé qué debería hacer.

Jisung se mantiene estupefacto ante la información que le ha entregado, su mandíbula cae debido a la sorpresa y no produce movimiento alguno hasta que empieza a parpadear.

—¿Estabas…? Espera, uh. —Retrocede un poco, por lo que Renjun ahora posee una vista más completa de él—. Lo siento, no creí que te haría sentir así.

—No tienes que disculparte. —Suspiró—. Yo soy quien lo siente.

—No digas eso. No tienes que disculparte, es sólo que… —Renjun no deja de verlo en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando se sacude el cabello con dedos temblorosos. Claramente se encuentra nervioso—. A veces no sé cuánto te debería entregar. —Frunce el ceño al no comprender—. Digo, no sé si cuando paso por ti te estoy presionando, si te estoy molestando con mis mensajes, o si te sientes fastidiado todas las veces que te digo te amo.

—Me encanta que me digas que me amas, Ji —protestó.

—Lo sé… Ahora lo sé —responde—. Pero generalmente no lo hago —murmuró en un tono de decepción que a Renjun le causó tremendo descontento—. Yo no estoy inseguro por ti, hyung. Estoy inseguro por mí.

Siente una tremenda presión en el pecho cuando Jisung no lo mira. Mantiene la cabeza hacia abajo, mientras acariciaba su nuca con los dedos y con la otra apretaba una de sus rodillas. Parecía una persona completamente distinta a lo que estaba acostumbrado desde que Jisung confesó sus sentimientos. Estaba más nervioso, más chiquito… 

Más como el Jisung que había dejado cuando partió de Seúl.

—Ji, no tienes por qué estarlo. Me encanta cómo eres. —Con ambas manos se aferra al brazo del chico, llamando entonces su atención—. Me encanta que pases por mí a todos lados, me encanta que me envíes mensajes, en especial si despierto y son lo primero que leo. Me encanta que me beses, y que me abraces, y que me hagas sentir a salvo y… —Tomó aliento—. Me encantas tú, Ji. No puedo imaginar mi vida con nadie más que no seas tú.

—Oh, hyung. —Jisung suspiró, sonriendo con dulzura mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con sus dedos—. Yo tampoco puedo imaginar mi vida con nadie más que tú.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

Renjun sostiene las muñecas del menor con sus manos y tragó saliva.

—¿Y estás feliz conmigo?

Jisung ríe, provocando que su corazón latiera con fuerzas.

—Muy feliz.

Asintió y no es hasta ese momento en que deja ir todo el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones, sonriendo con alivio luego. Jisung le seguía acariciando las mejillas y se detiene sólo para acercar los labios a los suyos, besándolo así con dulzura. Renjun se aferra a sus hombros y sonríe al sentir su estómago cosquillear.

—Te amo —dice Jisung una vez se separa de él y deja otro beso en su frente—. Y, también, no puedo creer que hayas estado celoso de mi beso con Yeri.

Renjun se aleja para protestar.

—¡Cualquiera lo hubiera estado! ¿Por qué debes besar a otra persona si estás conmigo?

—Es para una obra.

—¿Y qué? —responde. Jisung resopla y sonríe—. Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo?

—¿El beso? —pregunta. Renjun asiente—. No sucedió.

Abre los ojos debido a la sorpresa y alza las cejas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

Jisung hace una mueca con los labios, mientras está negando con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nada. Simplemente creímos que era innecesario.

—Oh. Está bien. —No puede evitar sonreír, su pecho podría estallar de alegría y la presión de su garganta se esfuma por completo. Toma entre sus manos los dedos de Jisung, dándoles caricias uno por uno. Él le observa con las cejas alzadas en cada momento—. ¿Qué?

—¿Estás feliz? —sonríe con diversión y entonces Renjun siente el rostro acalorado.

—No, ¿cómo crees?

—¿Y por qué sonríes entonces?

—¡No lo hago!

Claro que lo estaba haciendo. Desde que ha empezado a salir con Jisung, su cara duele al final del día debido a todas las sonrisas que emite gracias a él. Estaba muy feliz, nunca pensó que algo así le sucedería. Y aquí estaba, con un chico maravilloso a su lado que lo amaba como nadie más lo haría nunca.

Y Renjun estaba seguro de que muy pronto sería capaz de decirle lo mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz día de San Valentín a rensung uwu  
> Dejen algo en el [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/rjuunv)


End file.
